


На секунду вперёд

by norgentum



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Урвать каждую вспышку у слепоты — Шерон всё бледнее, тонет в темноте, растворяется на обратной стороне век.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На секунду вперёд

«Интересно, когда я умру, смерть придет из темноты или спрячется в исчезающем свете?»  
Стояла тишина. Стояла в изголовье его кровати. Брейку казалось, что он мог бы увидеть, как тишина беззвучно смеётся ему в лицо — если бы он мог видеть.  
Брейк лежал и задавал самому себе вопросы, играл в салочки с одиночеством, укрываясь за способностью мыслить.  
«Кажется, секунду назад я видел эту тумбочку… куда она делась?»  
Кажется, секунду назад смерть была чуть дальше.  
Раздались шаги. Тихие. Аккуратные, медленные. Скрипнула дверь, тишина ласково оцарапала уши.  
— Зарксис?  
«Тьма зовет меня по имени…»  
Дверь закрылась, шаги приблизились к кровати.  
«Забери меня, я больше ничего не могу…»  
— Ты спишь?  
— Шерон. — Её голос вытащил Брейка из дрёмы. Он замер, не веря, что такие мысли были в его голове. Но все они испарились мгновенно.  
— Прости, я наверное разбудила тебя. Ты… в порядке?  
— С вашего дневного визита ничего не изменилось, госпожа Шерон, — улыбнулся он и сам почувствовал, как вышло фальшиво.  
В груди Шерон тяжело стукнуло сердце. Она надеялась, что после бала Брейк перестанет скрывать свои чувства, но он отдалялся с каждой маленькой ложью, которая могла бы закрыть признание в слепоте. Он слишком старательно изображал, что всё в порядке. И Шерон не могла винить его.  
— Почему вы не спите в столь поздний час? — отстраненно спросил Брейк.  
— Я... не знаю.  
Чистая правда.  
Шерон присела на край кровати. От свечи, которую она поставила на тумбочку, тени на лице Брейка углубились и он выглядел гораздо болезненней.  
Брейк устал изображать нормального человека. Красная радужка замерла, в глубине зрачка — мёртвая темнота.  
Шерон устала от его пустого взгляда. Мягким движением руки она закрыла веко. Брейк вздрогнул.  
Темнота стала физически ощутимой, она навалилась, словно тонна земли, и погребла под собой Брейка.  
Он задышал часто, будто ему действительно перекрыли воздух.  
Но гроб не заколотили.

На оконном стекле — капли воды. Их почти не видно, но дождю сложно остаться незамеченным.

Шерон наклоняется прямо к лицу Брейка. Молчит. Слушает. Дыхание и дождь.  
Брейк чувствует её совсем близко. Дыхание на кончике носа и чёлка щекочет лоб. Что сказать — Брейк не знает.  
У Шерон слова тоже кончились. Все выговорила, всё истратила, в глубине души не осталось почти ничего. Что-то — колышется ещё, теплится, пытается высунуться. Шерон боится. Шерон не хочет думать о том, что Брейк лежит, погружённый в мысли о смерти. Шерон боится думать, что она будет делать, когда его не станет.  
Она наклоняется, и Брейк чувствует её губы на своей щеке, затем Шерон перемещается чуть выше и целует его в закрытое веко.  
И это прикосновение длится слишком долго, чтобы быть сестринским.  
— Госпожа Шерон, — шепчет он и замолкает.  
Отстранившись, Шерон понимает: не помогает. Она только подталкивает его к обрыву, за которым — неодолимое отчаяние. Цепляется за обрывающиеся соломинки.  
— Не думай, не думай о смерти! — говорит она. Негромко, но так близко к его уху, что слова эхом отдаются в голове.  
— А что ещё я могу, — тихо отвечает Брейк. Словно надеется, что его не услышат.  
Ему так неловко. Говорить о слабости. Быть здесь, ужасающе беззащитным перед обнажённой искренностью Шерон.  
— Ты ещё… — она обрывается и не заканчивает фразу. Она берёт его руку — дрожит. Подносит к губам и целует кончики пальцев. Выпускает из своей руки, но Брейк всё ещё тянется к ней. Он касается губ, щеки, ведёт вниз по шее.  
— Перестань изображать… — и Шерон резко выдыхает, снова — даже на словах — не может сказать о смерти. — Твои руки ещё слишком горячие. — «…для мертвеца».  
Рука Брейка падает на его грудь. На губах слабая, но искренняя улыбка:  
— Любовные романы пошли вам на пользу, госпожа.  
Шерон смеётся, её смех разбивает бездушную темноту комнаты.  
— Любовным романам до такого ещё далеко.  
Брейк нащупывает её руку снова и крепко сжимает, а Шерон наклоняется и целует его — аккуратно, но не робко. Брейк смеётся ей в губы:  
— Какая наглость с моей стороны, украсть первый поцелуй юной леди.  
Шерон отрывается на пару секунд, чтобы сказать:  
— Дарю.  
Внезапно в яркой вспышке света Брейк различает черты лица Шерон — ясно и живо.  
Спустя мгновение слышится гром. Дождь извлекает музыку из стекла и воды.  
Брейк резко садится на кровати. Хватает Шерон за плечи, крепко сжимает, смотрит — будто впервые. Смотрит на неё, но мимо.  
Шерон не понимает, но не спрашивает. Гладит его запястья.  
Снова — молния.  
Обжигает светом. Перед Брейком картинка — Шерон измучена, но улыбается, такая бледная в неестественно белом свете. Она застыла, и Брейк разглядывает её в своей памяти столько, сколько никогда не разглядывал в реальности.  
Он горит, пылает кожа там, где Шерон касается его, он прижимает её к себе и водит руками, пытаясь почувствовать. Больно не моргать, но Брейк боится — боится пропустить следующую вспышку.  
Новая картинка — поверх старой, Шерон вплавляет её в Брейка прикосновениями к лицу, к рукам, к плечам, целует лихорадочно, словно его безумие передалось ей.  
Вспышка, калейдоскоп перед глазами всё бледнее, но боль раскрашивает её, страх превращается в желание не отпускать.  
Гремит гром, кровь в ушах шумит, тяжёлое дыхание — собственное и Шерон — ещё сильнее.  
Время делится на секунды с чёткостью стрелки часов, пространство делится на вспышки, звуки неконтролируемо прорываются сквозь темноту и тишину, только гроза скрывает от обитателей поместья чужое откровение.  
Свечи давно потухли, Шерон тоже видит Брейка только в свете молнии и не может оторваться.  
Вспышка — чёрный зрачок поглотил радужку;  
вспышка — белые пальцы молниями скользят к Шерон;  
вспышка — она ничего не видит, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. 

Всего секунду назад он не знал, что увидит дальше. Секунду назад он не мог знать, что случится с ним сейчас, с каким трудом сердце будет качать кровь по тяжёлому телу.  
Если бы он сдался секунды назад, ничего бы не было.  
Урвать каждую вспышку у слепоты — Шерон всё бледнее, тонет в темноте, растворяется на обратной стороне век.  
Каждую секунду заставлять себя не думать о том, сколько секунд ему ещё осталось.  
На секунду вперёд, вперёд, вперёд…  
Шерон замечает его ужас и страсть, и это отражается в её глазах.  
Гром гремит — но лица Шерон Брейк больше не видит.


End file.
